Client entities often contract with an IT service provider or other entity for the IT service provider to provide one or more IT services to the client. These IT services may include management of IT infrastructure for the client, including interaction with one or more IT infrastructure domains. In IT environments, particularly for IT service providers, many IT infrastructure domain management solutions have disparate techniques in which they communicate programmatic interfaces and provide data or metadata to upper-layer IT service management interfaces. As enterprises and IT service providers acquire and use infrastructure domain management tools in their respective environments, vendor-specific implementations of application program interfaces (APIs), scripting interfaces, adapter data constructs, and supporting data schemas may lead to large amounts of manual integration and/or rip-and-replace activities when vendors change existing functionality or add new functionality. Additionally, simply processing requests for IT services may involve substantial amounts of human interaction.